


Cherry Sucker

by Siarh



Category: Into the Fire (2005)
Genre: After Movie, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siarh/pseuds/Siarh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after the credits roll?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Sucker

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two characters and was sad to see the movie end where it did, though I understand why it did. So being a writer of fic I did what I do best... write! Hope you like it!
> 
> Thanks to Ms Amy for her help and pom-pom waving. And as always huge thanks to Annelisa for her beta skills!!

She walked out of her building, a rare smile on her face, her lips wrapped around a white stick of a lolly.  Arthur grinned at her, excited to see her out, and without him coaxing.  He caught her eye, giving her a questioning eyebrow.  

“Going for a walk I think,” she muttered, sucker stuck between her teeth and cheek, bulging it out just a little.  

 

Arthur nodded and then tipped his head up the street a bit towards the seafoam green truck parked in the spot it resided most evenings of late.  That young man sure had it bad for Ms. Sabrina, if only he could work up the courage to come see her now that he no longer held the bracelet she shared with her sister.  

 

Sabrina saw the truck and her lips tightened, her eyes grinning more than her mouth.  She nodded once to Arthur and headed across the street.  She kept an eye on the traffic as she darted across the white lines of the cross walk.  All it took was one jackass cabbie not paying attention and she would be the next headline across The Post’s front page.  

 

Making it safely across the street, she headed toward Walter’s truck.  He was sitting behind the wheel but he didn't notice her approaching.  He had his head back, his eyes closed.  She wondered how long he had been out here this time.  She was also surprised the cops hadn’t really been called like the cranky old lady down stairs had been threatening.  

 

Truthfully, Sabrina was touched at his nightly vigil.  Yeah it seemed a little stalkerish, but after the one afternoon and evening they spent walking through Central Park, she understood where he was coming from.  He could do nothing for her sister, she was most likely dead before he ever hit the water.  It didn't much matter that he froze up; she was gone, just like his sister.  

 

And now Walter felt compelled to protect Sabrina, in a way he hadn't been able to protect Catrina, his sister, or his mom.  

 

She knocked on the passenger window of his truck, making him jump. Walter had unintentionally fallen asleep; sleep either alluded him of late or found him at all the wrong times.

 

He blinked at her trying to clear the fog in his brain more than a film over his eyes.  It took him a bit to recognize who was knocking on his window.  Once he realized it was her and not the phantom dream of her twin, he quickly reached over and opened the door, gesturing her to join him.  

 

* * *

 

Her arm rested on the back of the bench in the center of the park, her hand just shy of his leg, where he sat with his feet flat on the seat.  She could feel the heat radiating from his thigh.  Crossing her other arm over her chest, her hand cupping her shoulder, she pulled her legs up under her.  She turned and faced him, but tucked her head down to rest on her crossed arm.  She closed her eyes and let the breeze play through her curls.  She loved nights like these.  The cool air, the distant noise of the city, close enough to be a comfort but far enough to not be distracting.  She loved the park.  She and her sister would come out here, sometimes with their instruments, sometimes just with a cup of coffee.  

 

Sabrina felt tears prick at her eyes and she willed them away.  She didn't want to cry in front of Walter, not again.  He had his own demons, he didn't need hers thrown on top.  

 

She felt warmth brush her forearm, and without opening her eyes she knew it was his fingers.  It started out as a hesitant touch, as if he was afraid she would break apart if he touched her.  When she didn't shy away, but rather rotated her arm just enough so that he was touching the softer skin on the inside of her arm, his touch became assertive, but still gentle against her.  He moved his fingers over the tapering slope of her arm, and Sabrina couldn't suppress a shudder that ran through her.  She buried her head in her arm, as his hand moved down over her wrist.  His fingers moved gently over the heel of her hand and up her palm.  They coursed over her fingers.  As they reached the tips, she curled her own, catching his, rolling them back toward her palm.  

 

His fingers tightened around hers and she felt him step down from his perch on the back of the bench.  Sabrina opened her eyes and watched his ever long legs unfurl and stretch out in front of him.  They both focused on the faded denim on his thighs, as his thumb danced over the side of her hand in even, reassuring sweeps.  

 

* * *

 

 

They walked back to her building in silence.  Hand in hand, they crossed the street in front of his truck.  Arthur had gone home for the evening, but the night doorman, George, was quick to open the door for them.  

 

Walter hesitated for a second as Sabrina's fingers tightened around his, tugging on his arm.  His eyes flickered to her face, watching her gently smile at him.  

 

* * *

 

She tasted like coffee with a hint of sweetness.  Cherry.  Must have been what flavor sucker she had in her mouth when she knocked on his window earlier. He grinned into her kiss, knowing he would, from this moment on, always associate the flavor of cherry candy with her.

 

Curling his fingers against his palm, he smoothed their backs over her cheek, gentle, soft and hesitant.  Sabrina's heart and stomach fluttered at his caress.  She felt almost treasured by the way he held her softly against him, his touch gentle but sure.  

 

Her fingers tightened around his as her other hand snuck around his back pulling Walter closer to her. She opened her mouth under his, but he kept the kiss chaste, sweet, just his lips against hers.  

 

After long breathless moments, he pulled back just enough to press his forehead to hers, both of them trying to catch their breaths for a second before he kissed her once more. As his lips glanced off hers, he stepped back.  

 

Sabrina's eyes opened, searching the blue depths above hers. She saw an ocean filled with raw emotions that she was certain were mirrored in her own.  

 

"I -" he faltered.  Looking at her, he licked his lips briefly, before moving out of her embrace, regretting the loss of her warmth as soon as her arm dropped to her side.  "I should go." Walter gestured behind him, taking another step away.  

 

Sabrina didn't miss the way he was reluctant to let go of her hand.  His grip didn't loosen with each step, it seemed to only get stronger.  

 

"Would you like to come in for coffee?" she offered, gesturing toward her door behind her.  She was also hesitant to let this moment end, hoping to give him a reason to stay, hoping she wasn't misreading his uncertainty as more than just a polite man trying to escape an uncomfortable situation.  

 

Walter smiled at her warmly, as if he sensed her self doubt and he shook his head.  "I should go," he repeated.  He kissed her forehead and dropped her hand, heading back toward the elevator.  

 

Sabrina panicked, irrationally afraid if he walked away from her now she would never see him again, and she would spend days, weeks, months, years wondering what she should have done differently.  She drew her arms around her body, supporting, holding herself back from dashing after him

 

"Same time tomorrow?" she asked, her wavering voice echoing down the hallway.  

 

Walter paused and looked back at her, a grin on his face as he nodded.  "I'll be by then to get you.  Maybe we can explore someplace other than the park."

 


End file.
